Kingdom Come
by AadsZ
Summary: Allanah, a servant fairy is exiled beyond the boundary of Sestonah when she breaks the most sacred rule by attacking her owner, Alpha Rheagan Forrest. The Death Lands, governed by snowy terrain, harsh blizzards and snowstorms, where untamed beasts roam and where the longest anyone has ever survived has been 3 weeks...and where her destiny awaits.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Allana and I am an earth fairy. I live in the land of Sestonah, and belong to the kingdom of Eydis. You see, Sestonah is made up of the 3 courts: Eydis(the earth court), Pyralis (the fire court) and Haldis (the dark court).The 3 kingdoms of the court border each other, and beyond the domains of the kingdoms are stark white snowy landscape, ruled by blizzards and snowstorms, making it near impossible to live. It is also where the exiled are sent. The dark King, Niall is the only court whose members can be found from all 3 kingdoms, for obvious reasons. The fire court is ruled by Emperor Brimble and Empress Rosen, their daughter Aislynn is next in line for the throne. Now the Earth Court is ruled by Duchess Savanna whose daughter Ivy is of course next in line for the throne. The Duchess makes all the laws regarding earth, metal and water fairies. A 100 years ago, water fairies(which were a rare kind of fairy already)were deemed too dangerous to the land of Sestonah, as they were believed to cause floods , droughts and cyclones but could not actually do so. The Fire court readily agreed this and the dark court welcomed the deaths that fed their desire for chaos. All water fairies were killed and each time a young fairy was found to have control of the element, they were immediately executed. Currently there is not one water fairy alive, except for me. You see, I escaped, thanks to my father. Fairies gain their elemental power on their fifth birthday, in which special guards called elementals are sent to test for which power we control. Now these elementals are only sent to children who have at least 1 parent who belongs to the earth kingdom. Both my parents belonged to the earth kingdom, my mum passing away 2 years after my birth could control rock while my dad could control plants. He also controlled another element that was forbidden. The element of illusion. I am what you call a protégé, I inherited my mother's ability to control rock, but I also had the ability to control water. Instead of gaining my powers at the age of 5, I began displaying it when I was 3 years old. On the day of my fifth birthday, the elementals came to test me. They placed several items in a line along a table. I remember walking to the first bowel which had some plants in it. I placed my hand slightly above the plants but nothing happened. I moved to the second thing in line, a cage with a wild bird inside. I held out a finger to the bird but it screeched and attempted to bite me. The next items were a few pieces of rock. I placed my hand above the rock and it slightly rattled. Even at that age I could do so much yet I had to tone it down as to not bring attention to myself. Feigning surprised I let out a squeal and made my face into one of shock and excitement. I even yelled "daddy! Daddy look what I can do!" and my dad's amused smile at my acting. The last test would be the most dangerous. There was a bowl of water and I nervously made my way there. I could barely control water and my emotions triggered the water. I looked behind me, at my dad staring at the bowl of water anxiously. If I failed this last test, both my father and I would be executed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath I made my way to the bowl. I looked at the water in the bowl and it churned slightly, even though I had not touched it. The guard and the elementals didn't seem to notice anything amiss. I placed my hand above the bowl and immediately the water came up and covered my hand. After several minutes of silence, the elemental said" Allana of the Vineweb family has the power of rocks. She will be enrolled at the Anados School of Earth when she turns 8 years old." With a sigh of relief I put my hand down and the water returned to bowl. I turned to look at my father questioningly and he nodded at me. He had used his power of illusion into making them see what he wanted them to see. They did not see the water churn, nor snake up my arm, instead, to them, the water never so much as rippled. All fairies went to school however there is a general hierarchy: the royals, nobles, commoners and then the servants. Servants were banned from using their powers, even in the comfort of their own home while commoners were only allowed to use their powers at home or if they needed it for work. The nobles could use it pretty much anywhere except in the presence of the King, Queen or the immediate royal family, while the royals had free use of their powers. Although fairies rule the land there are also mer-folk who are found in rivers and the oceans but banned from coming onto land even though they can't control water . They solely belong to the earth kingdom, along with werewolves and werelions. The vampires tend to belong to the dark court although you do find few in allegiance to the earth court while none belong to the fire court as fire kills them once beheaded. Right, so back to me. I am a servant to Rheagan Forrest, the Alpha of the Moonstone pack, who is also a noble from Eydis. I began working for him after graduating from Anados when I was 16 and he has recently made me his lover. Unfortunately, being his servant I could not say no, even if I wanted to, but luckily it's not against my will. However being his lover does not change my status as I am just a way to release his 'tension', until he finds his mate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lying on my bed, I gaze up at the ceiling, my feet dangling off the side. I cover my eyes as I groan at my stupidity. I should have put up a fight 2 weeks ago when Sir Rheagan had 'suggested' we be daring for once by him not giving me a bite, which would effectively prevented me from getting pregnant. And here I am, 5 weeks later, pregnant. Well, maybe. I could just be late right? Yea that's it, I mean I've been late a couple times before…and I probably just have food poisoning… for the entire week. "Ergh I am such an idiot" I mumble to myself, even though I know I'd just be punished if I had said no to him. Looking at my father's chunky watch around my arm I sat up, I was due to see Rheagan in 20 minutes for another one of our 'sessions' which was when I was planning to tell him the not so good news. Jumping up I pulled out a light green strapless dress that came up to mid-thigh. I got out of my jeans and tank top and changed into the dress. I sat down in front of the mirror, my skin which was unusually pale made my light blue eyes seem even lighter. I had apple red lips and my long hair which was naturally white and blue, was dyed dark brown since I was small, again, as to not bring attention to myself because white hair was associated with water fairies, which is ironic since most water user's sported blue hair and very few had white hair. I finished doing my makeup and stared at my reflection. Rheagan, who was 19, was a good guy and although I was scared at the prospect at being a 16 year old mother, I knew he had a good heart and would look after the kid, even though it would be illegitimate, I assured myself. Ready to tell him I got up and made my way to his bedroom. I knocked twice and the door swung open. Rheagan's eyes roamed every inch of my body and his grin widened. I stepped inside and he pulled me close to him. Before the werewolf could do anything I placed a hand on his chest, creating space between us "I need to tell you something" I said nervously as I chewed on my lip. Surprise showed on his face and he raised an eyebrow "it can wait" he said. Taking a step back, I looked down and whispered "I'm pregnant." This is not the way I planned things to go I thought to myself as I sat on the floor hugging my knees. After I made my announcement he questioned me for an hour before running out the room to get his aunt, who was a nurse to make sure I was telling the truth. An hour and a half later she confirmed that I was indeed pregnant and she continued to do an aura scan which confirmed the kid was his. Rheagan then sent guards to 'escort' me to my room until I was summoned to wait outside a meeting room. Rheagan was currently in a meeting with his father, an Earth Kingdom Elder as well as the King to decide what to do. I would be called in at the last minute and given the verdict. 10 minutes later I entered the room, I saw a large wooden desk, seating at least 20 werewolves as well as the fairy king's representative and other official looking faeries. The representative sat back and said "There has never been a fairy-wolf hybrid child and we have no idea what danger this child could bring. The servant girl can either abort the abomination within her or be exiled beyond the boundary of Sestonah." My mouth dropped open; my heart thudded faster and faster as blood roared in my ears. Nobody noticed as I stumbled back and tears sprung to my eyes. My mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. I turned my head slowly towards him when I heard his voce, "she will abort." Nodding his approval the representative stood up and the others followed suit. My eyes flew open and I yelled "no!" Surprised everyone turned to me and silence settled in as everyone stood in shock. Too far gone from any common sense I cried out "I will not have an abortion! I refuse to kill my child! How dare you make that decision for me Rheagan! How could you be such a heartless bastard you asshole" I spat out at him as I used my powers to pull a large piece of the stone and flung it at him. He ducked and got out with barely a scrape, except that the edge of the rock had drew blood from a gash in a line across his cheek. Anger fuelling me, I felt power surge through my veins as I reached for the water from the goblets which were placed on the table. Lifting my left arm, I threw the ball of water to the unsuspecting wolf, the water a tight mask around his face as I attempted to drown him. Realization dawned on me that not only had I yelled at a noble but I had called attacked him too. Worst of all is that I had attacked him using my powers. I stumbled back, my hand covering my mouth, terrified and shaking. Guards grabbed my arms on either side as Rheagan's gaze pierced me, shocked. I opened my mouth and then closed in. Swallowing I looked down. I could feel his gaze on me as the guards pushed me roughly towards the door, almost dragging me through hallways as they approached the dungeons. Frozen with fear, I stared straight ahead. Dread settled in my stomach and I was unceremoniously pushed forward into a cell. I stumbled forward but caught my balance and spun around, rushing forward and gripping the bars, desperate to get out. 


End file.
